This invention relates to wind sensors (anemometers) for determining wind direction and speed.
Anemometers of known type generally comprise moving parts which give rise to maintenance and breakage problems. The present invention relates to anemometers containing no (or at least fewer) moving parts, whereby such problems are greatly minimized.